The Last Shore
by pixiegal927
Summary: When Legolas builds a ship in Ithilien, and travels the sea with Gimli, the two end up on another journey all of their own. They travel to an underwater city that is unknown to all of Middle-earth.
1. Prologue

~*~*A/N: I'm really asking for it. This is now the fourth story I'm working on at once. This idea just won't leave me alone, and I'm drying to write it. So...here it is. Enjoy. This one is for Carrie, because she's an Elf-fancier.*~*~  
  
~*~*DISCLAIMER: I don't own them or the song in this chapter. Please. If I did, don't you think I'd be doing something a wee bit more productive than writing fanfiction?*~*~  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*PROLOGUE*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
"To the Sea, to the Sea! The white gulls are crying,  
The wind is blowing, and the white foam is flying.  
West, west away, the round sun is falling.  
Grey ship, grey ship, do you hear them calling,  
The voices of my people that have gone before me?  
I will leave, I will leave the woods that bore me;  
For our days are ending and our years failing.  
I will pass the wide waters lonely sailing.  
Long are the waves on the Last Shore falling,  
Sweet are the voices in the Lost Isle calling,  
In Erëssea, in Elvenhome that no man can discover,  
Where the leaves fall not; land of my people for ever!"  
  
And so once spoke Legolas Greenleaf, before walking away from his companions, over the hill, once the War of the Ring had come to an end. Many things were to happen afterwords, such as the crowning of the King Elessar, the royal wedding of Gondor, and the Master Samwise Gamgee becoming mayor of The Shire. Many moons later, on the scrolls of time, it had been written that Legolas built a grey ship in Ithilien, and sailed down the Great River, Anduin. The tales go on to say that Gimli, the Dwarf, went along with him. It has been inferred that Gimli, son of Gloin, followed Legolas to the ends of the Land in the hopes to, once again, see the Lady Galadriel. But even that cannot be said for sure, of course. There is only one thing that can be told, when asked of Legolas's ship: "And when that ship passed an end was come in Middle-earth of the Fellowship of the Ring". Those are the last words that anyone of Middle-earth origin can recall, regarding the nine. For that is all that is known.  
  
But there is more to the story of Legolas Greenleaf and Gimli, Elf-friend. Perhaps there is no record, no written document, but that does not mean that the tale ended that day, in the year of 1541. Quite on the contrary.   
  
Take caution, dear reader, for you are about to embark on the journey that has been whispered in the ears of none. What you are about to learn has not been told...has not been passed down the generations. It is a tale that is not known to any being, except, for those who live beyond the Sea. It is within the depths of the waters where our story will take place. And it is at the horizon - where the sky meets the Sea - where it will begin. 


	2. Destination

~*~*A/N: Okay, now it really starts. LoL. (And I'm sorry for the Titanic-like-chapter. But...it worked.)*~*~  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*1: A Destination*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
He stood upon the bow, looking out over the Sea. The wind whipped through his golden hair, blowing it straight out behind him. His misty grey eyes were the color of the waters, and they shone with the same endless possibilities. The pointed ship sliced through the water, creating a foaming ridge that reminded him of something familiar.   
  
The memories concerning the months of his journey with the Fellowship of the Ring bore into his mind, like a burning brand that he would never be rid of. For the most part, he was proud to have been part of the Nine, but it was always saddening to have to leave behind the bonds that were formed over time. He might never see any of them again.  
  
"Legolas," came the voice at his side, no longer gruff with hostility, but softened with the tone of friendship. "How long until we reach our destination?"  
  
"If there was a destination to reach," he replied smoothly, "then perhaps I could find a way to answer your question. But I know of none."   
  
"Do you suppose I will see Galadriel once more?" Gimli asked, looking out at the Sea.  
  
"It's possible," Legolas said. "Anything is. If there's one thing to learn from our journey, it's that philosophy."   
  
There was a pause, filled with the sounds of the water rushing along the ship, until Gimli spoke once more.  
  
"Do you suppose we'll ever see them again?" he wondered.  
  
Another silence traveled past, pressing against their ears.   
  
"No," Legolas said finally. "I don't."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun had turned the sky a lovely shade of pink, and the clouds were dark with intent. Legolas still had not moved from his place at the bow of the ship, but Gimli was sound asleep on the floor. Much time had not passed, but Legolas began to notice something queer about his ship. The front had begun to tip forward, pressing into the water, almost as if it planned on plunging through. He peered over the edge, squinting his eyes in the murky sunlight. The ship lurched forward, as if there was a poweful force from below, pulling him downwards.   
  
"Gimli," he managed, not taking his eyes from the water. "Gimli!"  
  
"What is it?" the Dwarf mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
  
By this point, the ship was at a sharp angle with the water, and its rear was elevated in the air. The ship appeared to no longer be moving forward, but downwards, as if it were sinking in the Sea.   
  
"What...what's happening?" Gimli cried, now standing upright next to the Elf.   
  
"It appears that we're sinking," Legolas said, his voice bewildered. "But I am not sure how. It feels as though a hand has reached up through the Sea and grasped our ship, determined to take us under."  
  
Gimli's eyes widened with fear, and he stared up at Legolas in wonder.   
  
"Come," Legolas said, already halfway to the back of the ship.   
  
He ran, his feet making almost no sound on the wooden planks. Legolas realized with a slight panic that he might as well be running up a tilted ramp, for the ship was almost vertical in the air. He couldn't stay in one place, and wound up slidng back down to the bow, where Gimli awaited him.   
  
The ship was slowly making its way into the Sea. Legolas shared a helpless look with Gimli, before gazing off into the sky...at the horizon, which was quickly approaching. There was a shining golden line, far off, like a goal that could not quite be reached, but could always be seen.  
  
Then he took a deep breath, and prepared himself.  
  
And that evening was the last time that Legolas's Grey Ship could be seen by the normal eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas was shocked to find he could breathe. The water closed over his head, and he tried to hold in air as long as he could, but he soon had to take in a breath. Yet, when he did, he was surprised to find that the liquid did not fill his lungs, and he did not cough. His eyes opened wide, and he stared at Gimli, who appeared to be realizing the same thing.  
  
"Gimli," he said, and was amazed at the sound of his voice. It was clear - and not muffled by the water surrounding him. "Gimli," he said again, but the Dwarf was focused on something below them. Legolas shifted his gaze downward, and took in a deep gasp.  
  
In the depths of the water below, they could see a series of bright lights, which appeared to be enclosed by a clear round bubble. Peering closer, they soon saw not only lights, but magnificent buildings and towers as well. They seemed to be made from a pale stone, and they were large...just as large as the elegant structures of Rivendell.  
  
"It's a city," Gimli breathed.   
  
"Come," Legolas said, moving towards it. "Perhaps this is our destination."  
  
  
~*~*A/N: Pretty...*~*~ 


	3. Spies? Or an Accident?

~*~*A/N: This is the chapter where I introduce the Underwater City of Minalith (aka the Topaz City, capital of Halander county.) Sound unfamiliar? That's because I made it up. *~*~  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*TWO: Spies? Or an Accident?*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
  
Legolas soon found that he didn't have to swim. He and Gimli seemed to be gliding effortlessly towards the lights, and as he took in breath after breath, he waited for the point when he would choke on the cold water, as if his ability to breathe was just a cruel joke all along. He looked behind him, at his ship, which hung limply above. The top of the water was shining with a deep blue glow, as the setting sun bore down upon it heavily. He felt a pang of remorse, as if he were leaving something behind. But he knew that wasn't true. There was nothing behind him but an empty wooden boat and a lifetime of memories.   
  
Legolas looked over at Gimli, and the two pressed on. At the pace they were moving, they didn't even feel like they were underwater, for they felt no pressure on their faces or ears. They floated through as if they were dancing against the air, and the experience chilled them like no other.  
  
"Look," Legolas breathed, as they approached what appeared to be a city.   
  
They were close now, and could see through the clear walls.   
  
"Could it be?" Legolas mused. "Another entire world below ours? That we'd never seen before...?"  
  
Before Gimli could answer, there was a loud sound behind them, and soon their world turned to black. They could no longer see the beautiful lights of the city, but the blackened inside of a cage. They had been captured.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The intruders have been seized, Lord Vanafân," said Kenberg Vanleer, head Captain.   
  
"Ai, good job, Captain," Vanafân replied. "Are they from Louir?"   
  
There was a slight pause.  
  
"I don't think so, your majesty," Captain Vanleer answered. "I do not think they are from these waters."  
  
Vanafân frowned at that.   
  
"Do you mean they are from the depths of the Nenuial?"  
  
"Nay, my lord, I do not think they are from the waters at all," Captain Vanleer replied. "In fact, I think they are creatures of the land."  
  
This took Vanafân by great surprise. His bushy golden eyebrows raised, and his watery turqoise eyes filled with wonder.  
  
"What would any sort of land creature be doing at the entrance of the Topaz City?" he mused. "Of what race are these creatures, Captain?"  
  
"A Dwarf and Elf, your heighness," answered Captain Vanleer. Vanafân's shock was not masked at all, and his expression was clearly readable.  
  
"A Dwarf and Elf...in Halander. This is a first," Vanafân said, more to himself than anyone else. "Bring them before me. I much desire to speak with them. If they were not sent as Louinian spies, I cannot help but wonder what they are doing in the Halander area, and what is even more curious is that they have come to the Topaz City of Minalith, of all places."   
  
"I shall send for them, my lord," Captain Vanleer said, gliding out the door.  
  
Lord Vanafân settled into his throne, and sighed. Ever since the beginning of his rule, Halander was at war with the neighboring county of Louir. The two counties had been allies once, until the leader of Louir, Lord Theromuil, gave his heart to the shadows, and corrupted the entire cities within the walls of Louir. Theromuil began to thrive on power, and turned his rule into a dictatorship. He poisoned the minds of the Louinians, and created an army of evil. The two counties were at a standstill...waiting for the other to make a move, before they launched into an aggressive war. Vanafân could see it coming, though. He knew the war would start soon, and he was ready. He could only pray for the safety of his wife, Lady Maegdagriel, and his two daughters, Rinelda and Ascaromen. If they were ever harmed, he did not know what he would be forced to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas squinted as he was met with a bright light. The door of the cage was opened, and he was hauled out, followed by Gimli.   
  
"The Lord Vanafân wishes to speak with you," said the creature to his right.  
  
Legolas did a double take as he took in his surroundings. On either side of he and Gimli were two officers...but they were half man, half fish. They had no legs, but, glimmering fins, rather. They were able to move through the water effortlessly, as if they'd been created for the purpose of swimming with grace. Legolas shared an incredulous look with Gimli. Where on Middle-earth had Eru taken them?  
  
  
~*~*A/N: Oohh. I wonder.*~*~ 


	4. A New Hope

~*~*A/N: I love this fic. :-P*~*~  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\*THREE: A New Hope*/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
Legolas allowed himself to be lead smoothly through the thin water towards the double doors. Within the city walls, the water was not thick like the Sea, but thin and faint as a mist. Despite the fact that it was not dense, he was still able to float above the ground. He was able to move throughout the rooms in a manner he never thought possible. It mystefied him.   
  
One of the guards opened the majestic doors, and pushed him on. Legolas was in awe at the creature before him upon the large golden throne. He was half-fish, just as the others, but he had a noble air about him. He had thick long golden hair, which hung in knots and braids down his back. All of the men fish-creatures wore no shirt or tunic, and it was obvious as to where the skin met the scales. His skin was of a dark tanned shade, and his fins were a bright blue - the same color as his deep eyes. Legolas shared a look of amazement with Gimli, and the two turned to look at the creature on the throne, as he descended to talk with them.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Legolas breathed, his grey eyes wide.  
  
"I am Lord Vanafân," he said, his voice deep. "I take it you have never seen Merpeople before."  
  
"Come again?" Gimli questioned.  
  
"Merpeople," Vanafân said, gesturing around him. "Mermen and Mermaids. Creatures of the Sea...human on top, fish below. Why, we all are of the Merpeople race. Have you not heard of us?"  
  
Legolas shook his head slowly.  
  
"I never thought there to be a city underneath the water," the Elf answered.  
  
"Odd," Vanafân said, frowning. "We have heard of your world. Although, I have never seen your people. I have yet to visit the Upper Lands. We Merpeople cannot survive out of water, though, one day, we hope to have the capabilities to do exactly that."  
  
"You've never had any visitors from our world, then?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Nay," Vanafân replied. "Most of your kind cannot survive under the Sea, the way we cannot live out of it. Your bodies are not made for water-life."  
  
"Than how is it possible that we are here?" Gimli wondered.  
  
"A few of the cities, including Minalith, where you are now, have small passages linking our world to yours. If one is to wander into these passages, he will be sucked down towards our city, through a small hole in the Sea that is safe for your kind. It was designed in the hope that your people would come to us one day."  
  
"And it's never happened?"  
  
"Until now," Vanafân said, a new hope glinting in his eyes. "Perhaps you two are the answer to a prayer."  
  
Gimli glanced over at Legolas. He could feel the vibrations of an adventure, the prelude to another task. Could it be that their job as keepers of the peace of Middle-earth was not yet over?  
  
"Please," Vanafân said, "tell me your names."  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf, and this is Gimli, Elf-friend," Legolas introduced, bowing slightly. "We have been part of the Fellowship of the Ring for the past few years, and have assisted the halfling, Frodo Baggins, in destroying the Ring of Power, and ridding Middle-earth of the evil in Mordor."  
  
"I wouldn't be so quick as to say you've rid Middle-earth of *all* evil," Vanafân said, his tone taking on a hint of sadness. "To you creatures of the Upper Lands, Middle-earth ends at the water's edge. But there is another world below the Sea, and down here, there is still plenty more evil to be fought."   
  
"What exactly do you mean?" Legolas asked, feeling the heavy sense of a story.  
  
Vanafân launched into the explanation of the betrayal of Lord Theormuil, and the treachery of Louir. He told them of his worries about the future war, and how he feared that the Topaz City, capital of Halander, would be attacked in a matter of days. Legolas and Gimli listened, their jaws open slightly, amazed at the complex tale before them. A tale so much like that of the War of the Ring. They felt as though they were living their previous story all over again - standing before the Council of Elrond, hearing their task. But now they were not in Rivendell, but in a land they never knew existed. And all of a sudden, the impossible did not seem so far away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We really shouldn't be too close to the borders," Rinelda said to her younger sister, Ascaromen. The two beautiful Mermaids were the only daughters of Lord Vanafân, and very much his pride and joy. "You know how father is about the prospect of a war."   
  
"And *you* know that the borders *are* well protected," Ascaromen replied, with a grin. "Besides, I like to live a little dangerously."  
  
Rinelda shook her head, but followed her sister through the city streets anyway. Two years apart, the girls looked nothing like sisters, but had the companionship of best friends. Rinelda, the elder, had long curly brown hair with serious, sparkling sapphire eyes. She commonly wore a beautifully woven shirt made of navy blue seaflowers, the same color as her eyes, with ivory ties in the back. Ascaromen appeared nothing like her older sister. She had blonde hair, straight as a pin, and deep eyes the color of honey. Her signature color was fuschia, and her flower-made shirt was of that shade. Their fins were the only thing alike - long, sleek, and turqouise-colored. When they moved together, their fins glittered like diamonds in the misty atmostphere.   
  
Their differences did not end at the surface of their skin. Rinelda was the more serious out of the two, and Ascaromen was known throughout the city for her mischevious grin, and sly wit. But, despite their differing personalities and looks, Rinelda and Ascaromen were, first and foremost, best friends.  
  
"I heard that there were some intruders caught earlier," Ascaromen said. "An Elf and Dwarf. From the Upper Lands."  
  
"Quit playing foolish games," Rinelda scolded. "You know that creatures of the Upper Lands cannot breathe underwater. And we don't even know if they exist."  
  
"If the prophecies hold true, dear sister, then the creatures of the Upper Lands *can* survive under the Sea, only if they journey to our world by the magical passages." Ascaromen smiled placidly. "Of course, you must remember that story."  
  
"They're just stories," Rinelda replied, with a wave of her hand. "They hold no truth."  
  
"Well," Ascaromen said, her eyes glimmering, "there is a way to find out."  
  
"Oh, dear. Not another one of your crazy plans."  
  
"This one isn't so crazy," Ascaromen said in defense. "Quite on the contrary, in fact. Let's just go to the Royal Hall. We're always welcomed there. And we can see for ourselves if an Elf and a Dwarf have ventured into the lands below their home."  
  
"Fine," Rinelda replied. "But if we get into trouble-"  
  
"We won't," Ascaromen said confidently.  
  
The two Mermaid sisters glided away, in the direction of the Royal House, their home.  
  
  
  
~*~*A/N: I want to go see Star Wars again. Any takers? Hehe.*~*~ 


End file.
